A Horse Named Mickey Mouse
by creativedreamer48
Summary: I never knew a creature like a horse could bring people together. But that was before I met Mickey Mouse. I didn't think a mean pony like that could love. But I didn't know about the life that he had left behind...
1. Prologue

Okay, okay, okay, I know I'm interrupting Jesse for this, but I promise the fourth chapter will be up soon. I had this idea and I wanted to write it down before I forgot. I hope this isn't a Mary Sue, so I'll try my best to avoid that as I can. I hate Mary-Sues. Really, it gets annoying looking at the Outsiders page and seeing nothing but "There's a new girl in Tulsa.", or "Sister Fic", or any of that other crap that's on there. Well, enjoy this non-Mary Sue story! Enjoy! ;P

Prologue

_I waited anxiously for the truck. My father was bringing home a new horse today. We ran a horse farm in Tennessee. This horse was from a place called Tulsa, I think. He was a purebred. Real pretty from what dad told me. Then I saw it. The truck pulling in the driveway. I ran to it, running alongside it till it stopped completely. "Can I see him? Can I see him? Please!" I exclaimed._

_My father laughed. "Come on, I'll show you." I followed him to the back where the horse was being kept. "He might be a little nervous, so be careful." _

_I was thirteen, then, thinking I could handle anything thrown at me. My father pulled open the door and I rushed in. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and was thrown backwards out of the car. I fell hard on the dirt ground. _

_Sitting up, I looked at the horse. He sure was a pretty one. Pure quarter. But, I realized that he had kicked me, hard. Great, an ornery pony. My dad stooped down quickly and helped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked._

"_Fine," I coughed. That pony had knocked the air out of me. I could tell we wouldn't be getting along. _

"_Told you he might be nervous." my father said, closing the door. _

"_No," I replied, walking towards the house. "He's just mean."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Okay, I know it was short, but it'll get better further on. Please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

I'm so excited! I'm actually at a Bed-and-Breakfast in Kentucky on a horse farm so I thought now would be a great time to write the second chapter of "Mickey Mouse"! This place is so great! They even had one of the horses who was in "Seabiscuit". Horses, horses, horses! I love it! I'm horsecrazy, just like Sodapop. I wish I had a horse… Well you probably want to read the story so here is the 2nd chapter for "A Horse Named Mickey Mouse". Sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy! ;P

2

A soft breeze fluttered my drapes, making no noise as it crept into my room and tickled my face. I opened my eyes slowly, reluctantly even and felt sunshine splash on my face. I sat up in bed and looked around at my small, attic bedroom. The walls were covered in a light yellow and dappled with tiny pink flowers. I had a tiny bookshelf in one corner and a closet next to my bed. The window was at the foot of my bed and across from my bed there was a chest to keep odds and ends. I swung my legs over the bed and went to my closet. I got some skinny blue jeans, old and faded and a pink checkered shirt over a white tank top. I slipped on some white tennis shoes, pulled a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth and grabbed my old cowboy hat and ran downstairs.

"Morning, morning Glory." My father greeted. My name's Gloria, but everyone calls me Glory. Dad says it's because of my dark blond hair and bright blue eyes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything. "Tom and Kent need help with Mick." Dad said, taking another bite of his toast and scanning over the newspaper.

Tom and Kent are my brothers. Tom is 23 and Kent is 27. I'm the baby of the family at 17. I'm moderate height, fairly skinny, but only cause I work on a farm. You work out a lot when you're one of only three people working on one big farm. We make a good living, but we just don't have the money to hire a farmhand. But Tom and Kent are big and strong, and I do my part just as much as they do. I have shoulder length dark blond hair, bright blue eyes, full lips, small nose, long neck and legs and a heart shaped face. I don't think I'm pretty, but my Daddy says I am and so do Tom and Kent. But I guess other boys don't think so, because I go into town a lot and not one of them has ever talked to me. One time these hoods tried to pick me up, but I ignored all of them, and when one of them put his hand on my waist, I reeled around so fast and punched that guy so hard, the others didn't know what hit them. I'm not tough, but I can throw one hell of a punch if I need to. Tom and Kent showed me so I could keep boys like that away. Maybe boys avoid me because they know, but I don't mind. I don't have time for them anyway.

Tom and Kent home school me, because we need all the help we can get on our farm. They went to high school and the first year and a half of college, but they had to drop out because Dad didn't have enough money to keep them in. Now they home school me. I want to get a job so I can have enough money for college, but Tom says I have to finish "high school" first. I don't see the difference between getting a job now or later, but I don't think I'd have time for a job with all I help out on the farm. The only times I go to town is to get seed and rarely when I get off or finish and have a couple hours to spare. But that's rare so I don't meet many people, let alone boys, but Daddy, Tom and Kent are just dandy with that.

I walked out to the stables where we keep some of our horses. We have another stable on the other side of the farm and another about two miles from that one. But the one I was going to, and where Tom and Kent were having trouble, was where Mickey Mouse was kept.

Our farm has had a lot of horses over the years, but none were like Mickey Mouse. That pony was about as ornery as you can get. When we first got him, he was barely over a colt, and now he had grown a little and was in his prime. He kicked and neighed and bit. We had to move the other horses out of his stable at times because we found their bleeding ears of or scratches from Mickey. He was having another fit. He was bucking and kicking and neighing so loudly I think the people in the next town over heard him. Tom and Kent were unsuccessfully trying to calm him. I ran over and jumped the fence. I grabbed his reins and pulled him, bringing all four hooves to the ground. "Calm down, Mick!" I shouted over his continuous neighing. Finally he stopped bucking, but he was still neighing and straining against the ropes. I pulled him to his stall, and shut him in before he could get back out. I sank down in front of the door, only to feel a pain in my back as Mickey Mouse kicked it. I stood up and leaned against the door frame. That pony sure made a person tired.

"Sometimes, I can't stand that horse," I said, breathing heavily. I looked at my brothers and barely stifled a giggle. Both were sprawled out in the dust, and I could see their chests rising and falling with every heavy breath.

"Me too, Glory," Tom said, "Me too."

After we had caught our breath, we walked back to the house. When we got in, my father asked, "And how was your morning?"

"Just peachy." I said, glaring at him, then turning to the refrigerator to get the milk. Kent took it and poured a little onto the eggs. Tom was putting bread into the toaster and I had started frying some sausages. This is how mornings usually go. My Dad wakes up first, makes some toast, gets the morning paper, and then Tom, Kent and I wake up an hour later and make breakfast for ourselves.

"And how was Mick?" Dad asked, turning his page.

"A perfect little sweetie." I said, faking a smile.

"That's good." he replied, cracking a grin. I had to smile too. My Dad's smiles are contagious. If he smiles, everyone else follows suite.

The eggs finished, and Kent shoveled them onto some plates, and soon after I heard the toaster finish. The sausages would be done soon, too. Kent and Tom set our plates down. The sausages finished and I added them to our plates, then cleaned the pan and put it away. I sat down and started to eat my breakfast. "Glory, I need you to go into town today."

"What for?" I asked.

"I need some more horse food. Thirty bags should do it." he replied, turning another page of the paper.

"Yessir." I said. I finished my breakfast soon enough, then got up and cleaned my plate. "I'll be back." I said, and as I walked out the door I heard a chorus of "Don't talk to boys!"

I walked out of the house and to an old barn where we kept our cars. There was an old blue pick-up that I used, and a red Volkswagon Tom, Kent and dad used. I started the truck and pulled out of the barn and onto the long stretch of road that led into our modest little town. It was a thirty-five minute drive in, and to pass the time I listened to music and sang with the Beatles. I finally pulled into a parking lot next to a store and got out. I headed over to where we bought our seed and got looks from plenty of guys on the way. I heard the merry ringing of the door as I walked in. "Hey, there, Glory."

"Hey, Mr. Johnsan." Mr. Johnsan was the owner of the shop and was like an uncle to me. "I need some food for the horses."

"How much?"

"Give me thirty bags." I said. Mr. Johnsan smiled and headed to the back of the store to get me my order. The bell dinged again and I looked to see none other than Rex Charles. Rex was a big time hood in our town and hit on me any time he could. He hit on any other girl, too.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Glory Thatcher." Rex said, grinning slyly.

"If it isn't the big asshole." I replied sharply. I have a big mouth around people I don't like, especially Rex Charles.

He licked his lips. "Fiery, just the way I like 'em." He proceeded towards me and put his hand on my waist.

"Get your fucking hand off me!" I screamed, throwing a punch to the right side of his face. He cried out in pain and backed off.

"Bitch." he muttered, before leaving angrily. The other people in the store looked at me.

"Nothing to see here," I said, "As you were."

Mr. Johnsan appeared then. "Is the car in front?"

I turned to him and smiled. "No. I'll go get it." I left the store and as I walked out I saw Rex and his gang a little ways away. I gave him the finger, then got in my car and pulled it up to the front of the store. It took about forty-five minutes to load it up, then I drove back towards home. Looking in the rear-view mirror I saw dark clouds forming. "Shit," I muttered under my breath. The storm was coming fast, so I had to get home quick so I could unload this stuff. I pressed the gas a little harder, and hoped the storm would be a quick little summer drizzle.

Little did I know it would be the storm that changed my life. Forever.

-----------------------------------

**I hope I did alright! I have no clue how to handle a farm, so if anyone does know, feel free to give me some tips! Next chapter the real plot will begin, so be patient! Review! Adios:D**


End file.
